


Settling the Grudges of Lust

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [15]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Competition, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hate sex (kind of), Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rut-Off, Rutting, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Requested by UltimateCCC. Tails's day off is interrupted by Wave, who demands to finish the issue between them once and for all in a battle. A battle more unique than you think.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Wave the Swallow
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 2





	Settling the Grudges of Lust

"Ahh, it's good to have a nice day off" said Tails as he stretched out after waking up.

It was his day off, no need to make inventions, improve his plane, or even help Sonic with any issues with Dr Eggman. It was nice to have a day off, it helped him stay relaxed by not overworking himself. He was told many times by Sonic that he was overworking himself by working on some random invention all night. He assumed he was fine at first but, when he was diagnosed as a insomniac, he admitted that he may have a little bit of a problem.

Thankfully he was better now, and Sonic had convinced him to not let his inventions suck his life away. It was hard to get into the habit of actually sleeping and not using that time to finish a specific gadget, but with a little help from Sonic he was able to get some actual sleep and keep himself energised for the day.

He even managed to convince himself to use his day's off to relax overall, which is what he planned on doing today. Checking his clock, it read 10:00.

"Geez" he said to himself "I didn't plan on sleeping in for that long.

He knew he still had to do the average amount of things that a normal person would do. Such as eating breakfast, showering he even started doing a daily round of exercise. He decided that the exercises he liked doing were more important to do rather than the intense training Knuckles would usually put him through. Those were usually painful sessions that usually resulted in him not even being able to use his twin tails for his astounding gift of flying.

He had just finished doing 20 push-ups when he heard a knock on his door. Having no idea on who it could be Tails hopped back up onto his feet, and walked over to the door to see who it was. Usually Sonic and Knuckles would leave him alone on his days off, if it was them, he really hoped it wasn't to call of his day off so that he could help them with something.

Opening the door though, his expression had become sour. It wasn't Sonic and it wasn't Knuckles. It was someone who was much less welcome. It was his rival Wave the Swallow. Wave usually got on his nerves due to the annoying nickname she gave him and the fact that she considered herself a better mechanic than him.

"Heya Shorty" she said mockingly, Tails resisted the urge to punch her in the beak.

"What do you want?" he muttered.

Rather than answer, Wave barged past him and settled herself onto his couch. Really annoyed now, Tails walked up to her and pointed to the door.

"Sorry, you aren't welcome here" said Tails.

"Well too bad Shorty" said Wave "I've come to settle the issue between us once and for all."

"Is it a truce?" Tails muttered hopefully.

"Nah, more like a competition" said the swallow.

"Cool" said Tails "Not interested, get out now."

"Uh Uh Uh Shorty" said Wave "You can't refuse this one."

"And why?" he said.

"Because you haven't heard me out yet" said Wave.

"Fine, what kind of competition have you got in mind?" he asked her.

"It's something I like to call, 'A Rut-Off'" she said.

Tails was confused as to what she was getting at, but letting her words sink in, his eyes widened in realisation.

"W...What?" he asked.

"You heard me" said Wave "It's you against me. We'll pleasure each other to see who's better."

"What the fuck kinda... Why would we do that?" spluttered Tails.

"To settle our rivalry and see who's better" she repeated "Whoever wins is better of course, and whoever loses becomes the winners assistant."

"Er... how will we know who wins and who loses?" asked Tails.

"It's simple" said Wave "Whoever gives in and says something like 'I am yours forever' or something like that. And once we start it, neither of us can call it off."

Tails was super taken aback at what was just happening. The person he despised the most, except for Eggman, had shown up, barged into his house and now she wanted to have sex with him to prove who was better? Personally, he didn't see how this would prove who was better between the two of them.

"So Shorty" said Wave "What do you say? You gonna try and take me on?"

"Well I..." said Tails.

"Oh, and by the way" said Wave "If you refuse, it's an immediate loss for you and I'm the better mechanic."

The second these words left her mouth, Tails was immediately boiling with anger. 'This fucking swallow' he thought to himself. He wasn't going to take that, if Wave wanted to comp him like this the fine. He was going to participate in this, and he was going to do everything that he could to win.

"Fine" he said, glaring at her "Let's do it."

"Hmm, looks like you got more fire in you than I originally thought" said Wave "Fine then. First I'm going to a separate room to undress, and those gloves and shoes better be off when I come back, and your dick better be out."

"There's a spare bedroom down the hall" said Tails, pointing down the hallway.

"That'll do" said Wave "Thanks... asshole."

"No problem, er... bitch" growled Tails.

Wave turned and left with her head in the air and Tails turned his back on her and crossed his arms in anger. This bird was really getting on his nerves. Truth be told he didn't actually want to do this, but at the same time he was determined to prove to Wave that he wasn't just some shrimp. He figured of Wave was going to undress he may as well do the same.

As he took of his gloves, shoes and socks, he could not lie to himself, he did wonder and sometimes even fantasise about what Wave would look like without her outfit. He found it weird to get off from someone he hated so much but he shrugged it off, what he didn't shrug off was the fact that his cock was out and ready, fully erect and pre-cum covering the tip.

"Hard for me already Shorty?" came a voice.

Tails turned and there was Wave, he blushed deeply. As much as he hated her, he could not lie to himself, she had curves for days. She had abandoned her usual attire, bandanna and all, showing off her well shaped curves and nicely sized breasts, as well as a shapely ass. Wave could not help but notice that Tails was gawking over her form.

"Aww, is it already too much for you?" she teased.

When those words left her mouth, Tails shook his head out of his thoughts and glared at her. He then took a seat on the couch and motioned for her to come and sit with him. She grinned at him evilly and walked over, swaying her hips in the process just to tease the hell out of him even more. She then sat down next to him and began to stroke his thigh in a teasing manner.

"I must admit, your packing quite a cock there Tails" said Wave.

"We starting or what?" grunted Tails irritably.

"Of course" giggled Wave in an annoying manner "Now the rules are simple, we can do whatever we want to each other, and once one of us submits to the other the other immediately wins. Got it."

"Definitely" said Tails, surprising Wave as he suddenly wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. Her surprise allowed him to force his tongue deep into her mouth. Wave could not kiss back because she had a beak and thus a lack of lips, but she was not going to let Tails get a jump start on her. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, closed her eyes and began to use her own tongue to wrestle against his, she also pushed her body against his trying to force him onto his back. Noticing this quickly Tails did the same thing.

The two of them wrestled for dominance trying to get the upper hand over each other, pushing their bodies against each other trying to make one fall onto their back. Unfortunately for Tails he ended up losing, but he was still staying strong by wrestling her with her tongue. Now that Tails was on his back, Wave grinned as she knew she had the advantage and quickly crawled on top of him while still tongue wrestling him. She began to grind her wet crotch against his throbbing erection, this caused Tails to let out several moans. Wave grinned as she continued to grind against his cock.

Tails knew he was losing, he had to do more than just kiss her otherwise she would end up winning before they even got to the main event. Opening his eyes to see what he could do, his eyes landed on the swallow's plump ass. An idea struck his mind and he moved his hands down from Wave's sides to her rump.

Wave gave a sudden gasp into Tails's mouth as she felt Tails's strong hands grab her rear and gave it a rough squeeze. The second she stopped grinding against him and stopped wrestling against his tongue, he used this as an advantage to force even more of his tongue into her mouth. She quickly broke it and glared at him, while he stared back at her with a grin of triumph on his face.

"Oh it's on now Shorty" growled Wave.

She forced her tongue back into his mouth and he quickly responded with his own tongue by wrestling her's back into her own mouth. Wave ground her crotch harder into his, Tails continued to roughly grope the swallow's ass. Both of them were earning several loud moans from each other. But Tails's suddenly got an idea. Quickly he broke the kiss with Wave and pushed her off of him. She gasped as he did this and she landed on the other side of the couch with her pussy sticking out. Tails quickly took the chance and quickly dove in. He grabbed her thighs and with a sharp tug he spread them apart, giving him easier access to her pussy. He then pressed his lips to the pink folds and kissed them earning a gasp of shock out of Wave.

"W...What're you..." she stuttered, but Tails shut her up when he slid his tongue into her pussy.

Wave gasped and grabbed hold of his head as he dove in to her pussy, eating her out. He went slow at first, but he quickly abandoned his slow approach and quickly began to twist, turn and thrust his tongue inside of Wave fast, making the swallow jerk uncontrollably as she felt his warm digit invade her.

"Y...You little shit" she moaned, making Tails chuckle mischievously.

While the fox tongue-fucked Wave, he also kept his hands firmly on her thighs so her legs could stay spread while he worked. He had to say, Wave had some rather plump thighs, in fact, he began to dig his fingers into the leg flesh, massaging her thighs as he thrust his tongue deep into Wave. Wave groaned in reluctant pleasure as the fox massaged her thighs and licked her twitching insides.

Soon though Tails let his tongue slide out. A part of Wave was relieved, a part of Wave was disappointed, and the biggest part of her just wanted to know what the hell he was going to do to her now. She gasped as she pressed his lips to her lower lips again, and gave a surprised scream when his tongue flicked over the most sensitive part of her pussy, her erect clit.

Grinning, Tails began to suck hard on Wave's clit, causing her to thrash around violently above him as he treated her this way. She had no idea how Tails acquired skills like this, but he was so good. Too good, in fact. She tried to use her mind to focus on beating him, and she knew exactly what she could do to get even with him once he was finished.

Wave bucked her hips into Tails, once, twice, three times and then gave one more particular hard thrust into Tails's face. Tails's face was soon covered with Wave's vaginal juices. Wave cried out as she not only released her cum, but felt Tails's tongue continue to probe inside of her. Tails licked up the juices, and had to admit, she tasted quite sweet.

"So, ready to give in?" he asked her.

"We've barley started" growled Wave.

Before Tails could say anything else, Wave pounced on him and pinned his arms to couch. She then leaned close and nipped at his neck with her beak, causing Tails to cry out as she ground her hips into him again. She then turned herself around so that her big ass was right above his face, he gasped as she lowered it into his face and sat on him. She ginned evilly as he gave a muffled cry, she kept her legs wrapped tightly around his head so that he couldn't push her off, even if he pushed her up with his hands.

Since he was silenced now, this left her to do what she wanted with him. Keeping herself planted firmly on his face, Wave leaned in close to his throbbing foxhood and gave it a teasing lick, causing a muffled whimper out of Tails. Wave wrapped her hands around the thick erection and began to rub it up and down slowly and teasingly. This caused Tails to squirm underneath her and give more muffled whimpers, and she could feel his hot breath on her pussy.

Finally Wave moved her entire beak over his throbbing length and enveloped it in the warm inside that was her mouth. She kept his cock trapped in her beak so that she could run her tongue over it. As she licked his length she also bobbed her head up and down making the shaft slide in and out, slobbering all over it and suckling on the massive meat filling the room with loud slurping noises.

Tails squirmed and moaned as Wave pleasured his cock. Her tongue was really working his length. He also couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he was actually liking the feeling of her big ass being smooshed into his face. He knew he had to think of something to get her back before he cracked. He couldn't shove her off of him and figure something out from there, Wave had her legs wrapped tightly around his head so he couldn't do it. He was thinking about giving in before a sudden thought came to his mind. 'Yes' he thought 'I can do that, but before I do, I wanna check that it's okay.'

As Wave sucked on the fox's cock she noticed that his hands were moving. She felt them being placed on her plump ass cheeks. 'Is that little twerp really going to try and push me up off of him?' thought Wave 'How pathetic, he can't handle this.' While she was filling herself with pride Tails took hold of Wave's ass cheeks and managed to squeeze one of them directly underneath her anal entrance. He then took one finger and squeezed it down her asshole.

Wave's eyes suddenly bugged out as she felt Tails's finger go up her back entrance, yet she didn't find herself halting her actions, she was still sucking his cock, perhaps it was her determination to win. When Tails pulled his finger out of Wave's ass he examined it, to his relief it was clean. 'Perfect' thought Tails. He replaced his hands on her ass cheeks and pulled them apart getting full access to Wave's rear hole. It didn't taste as pleasant as her pussy, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

Wave's eyes bulged out again as she felt Tails's tongue enter her back entrance. She still didn't let up her actions in sucking his cock, but part of her was still super ticked off. It seemed that no matter what she did to him, he always had a counter for what she could do. She was on top of him grinding her crotch into his erection? He massaged her ass roughly in return. She was sitting on his face and sucking his cock? He was rimming her with equal enthusiasm. If he wanted to play like that then fine.

Wave doubled her efforts in sucking him off. She sucked him hard as she bobbed her head up and down and she ran her tongue over every inch she could reach. She could feel Tails's tongue probing deep in her ass and his hands massaging her rump roughly, but she did her best to ignore it and focus on bringing the fox to his orgasm.

Tails knew she was trying to bring him to his orgasm quickly, but all that did was boost his confidence. Mainly because it was his rimming actions that were causing her to act like this in the first place. He could feel her tongue licking and running itself over every inch of his cock, particularly his bulbous head which was spewing out it's thick, sweet tasting pre-cum. With skills like her own it was very difficult to not cum, but as far as he was concerned he was still currently winning the battle.

Wave could feel his cock begin to throb a little more violently, he was on the brink of cumming and with one more bob of her head, he did cum, violently. His cum rocketed into her mouth, and she got a better taste of it. She had to admit, it did taste rather sweet, but what shocked her more was that there was so much of it. She was forced to open her beak to let some of it drool out of it, but then the twitching cock shot several more thick ropes all over her face. She was taken aback by how much of the sweet cum there was.

She began to absent mindlessly clean herself up, taking the cum on her face with her fingers and dumping it in her mouth, swallowing it. 'This tastes very sweet' she thought to herself 'Wonder what he eats to make it taste so good?' She quickly shook herself out of her thoughts, she was still pissed that Tails somehow found another way to turn the tables against her, and said fox was still licking her ass. She quickly lifted herself off of his face, turned around and glared at him.

"What?" he said, grinning "Didn't like my little treatment?"

"Shut it you" she growled "I'm winning this thing, I'm going to pleasure you so much that you'll beg to be more than my assistant. I'll make you beg to be my pet, my slave, my goddamn shoe shiner, but I'm not letting you win this."

Tails was shocked at her sudden outburst, but was shaken out of it when he felt something warm, wet and tight envelop his shaft. Wave threw back her head in angry pleasure as she forced the fox's cock deep into her hot pussy. She squeezed her vaginal walls around Tails's big prick, his cock was so massive it stretched her out super painfully, but she didn't care, all that was on her mind was beating the fox at this game, which is why the second her hips made contact with his, she began to ride him wildly moaning in angry hornyness.

Tails on the other hand was moaning out of pleasure. He was enjoying himself immensely, not only was he beating Wave at her own game, but he was enjoying the pleasure he was being given. Part of him kind of wished that Wave would stop being so competitive for five seconds and just enjoy the amazing pleasure that he knew she was in, but she seemed determined to win, but the way it was going didn't look to good for her.

"Mmm, come on you" moaned Wave "Give in. Moan your submission to me."

"Sorry Wave" Tails grunted cheekily "But I think this battle is truly one-sided."

"Grrr, no" growled a horny Wave "I...I won't... g...give... AH!"

She was cut off by two strong hands swinging down and smacking her ass hard. She jolted at the painful pleasure and began to ride him faster without even realising she was doing it. Each bounce she took, more of Tails's cock was forced into her body, and she could swear that thing was getting harder by the minute, she did not fail to notice that Tails was admiring her body as it bounced. He watched her big tits bounce up and down with each thrust she made and how her pussy lips stretched out each time she took it down. It was like she was a source of food for the sexual beast within Tails, every movement she did only seemed to provoke the beast into doing so much more to her.

"I beg to differ" shrugged Tails, beginning to thrust his hips upward into her body.

Wave toppled over in surprise as Tails thrust up into her, forcing his cock deep into her slick pussy lips. He groaned happily at the feeling of her tight inner walls massaging his dick. Wave fell onto Tails, still bouncing her hips up and down with no knowledge of how she was still doing that, not realising that her breasts were super close to Tails's face.

"Oooh, did you get these for me?" he said, grinning slyly "Don't mind if I do."

Wave gasped out yet again as she felt Tails's warm mouth close around one of her breasts. She shuddered as he flicked his tongue over her erect nipple, nipped it between her teeth and pulled it out of her chest, and just the feeling of Tails's tongue running wild all over her fleshy globe. He soon released the tit and changed to the unoccupied one, giving it the same treatment as her other breast, giving Wave just as much pleasure as she felt before and so much more.

Wave felt like she was nothing more than a target for Tails's overwhelming pleasure. Here she was, lying on his body, bouncing on his cock without even knowing how she was still doing it, while he was sucking on her tits and roughly groping her ass. At the rate she was going she wasn't winning this by turning the tables on the fox, the only way she could stop this was to bring it to a tie, which was certainly possible, as she felt close to cumming, and through his throbbing erection she could tell that he was also close. This was her only chance now.

There was no holding back anymore, both of them were on the brink of cumming. Tails gave a roar of pleasure and gave Wave's ass another hard spank as he thrust up into her one last time and released his cum into her. Wave gave a shuddering cry as warm, thick, gooey fox cum shot up into her pussy and caused her to cum too, her juices coated his throbbing length and made her collapse completely on top of Tails.

Wave rested her head on his shoulder, tired and worn out, and she felt Tails wrap her arms around her, she assumed he was tired too. Their orgasms died down and they just laid there.

"Well" said Wave "That was something."

"Yeah" said Tails "It was."

"Well, neither of us truly submitted to each other so I guess neither of us win" shrugged Wave.

"Who said I was done?" said Tails.

Wave's pupils shrunk, her last resort had been foiled by the fact that Tails still had more energy inside him. This is where she realised that his cock was still rock hard and wanting more. 'Uh oh' she thought. She cried out as she suddenly found herself pressed down to the couch and her arms pinned to it. Tails stood on all fours above her, his erect dick still buried deep inside of her wet folds and grinning down at her with a predatory smirk. Wave gulped as she figured that it wouldn't be long before she submitted to Tails.

Without skipping a beat, Tails began to thrust himself deep into Wave's still tight cunt, sending her into more fits of ecstasy. Wave clutched at Tails's body as he abused her own, fucking it hard and mean. She gasped as he leaned in to her neck and began to kiss it, sending more shivers down her spine. It was like he was truly part beast when it came to sex. 'What have I unleashed on myself' she thought as he continued to fuck her tight, little pussy.

"Tails, OH TAILS" cried Wave.

'Looks like I'm getting to her' thought Tails 'Let's see if I can actually get her to become my assistant'. With that, Tails wrapped his hands around Wave's body just like she was doing to him and began to slam her body harder and faster. Wave cried, gasped, moaned and screamed, she was in so much pleasure she was struggling to even remember her own name. That's how hard Tails was fucking her, but she was still determined to not completely fall under his spell.

"Guess I'm getting close to breaking you" growled Tails.

"No. No way" she moaned "I...I'm not giving in to you."

Tails's eyebrows raised and he leaned in to her breasts and began to kiss and lick them as he ferociously fucked the swallow. Wave gasped out and pushed her chest into his face more as he pleasured her breasts while still fucking her at an unforgiving pace. 'How the fuck can such a short two tailed fox be so good at this?' she thought to herself.

Tails continued to rut the swallow into her deep pleasurable stupor as he enjoyed the feeling of her slick inner walls squeezing and massaging his cock. These slick inner walls were slowly beginning to squeeze him tighter, hinting that Wave was close to cumming. The tighter her vaginal walls became, the closer the fox came to cumming again. Every thrust brought them closer and closer each passing second.

"OH MY GOD. HOLY SHIT" screamed Wave as she felt her vaginal juices flow out of her "FUUUUUUUCCCCCK!"

Tails felt the warm lady cum wash all over his throbbing hard cock. Even though he was getting close, even after the swallow came hard he still had not cum. Through her sex addled brain Wave was shocked and wondering how the fuck he still hadn't cum yet after all this. She was starting to believe that when it came to sex, Tails was probably the best thing that could have ever been given to a woman.

"TAAAAAAAIIIIIIILLLLLSSS" she wailed as her sensitive pussy was pounded by the foxy stud.

Tails gave an almost wild growl as he slammed his cock deep into Wave's pussy and unleashed a second thick load of fox cum deep into the swallow's pussy. The feeling of his warm cum filling her caused Wave to cum again, harder this time. Wave actually unconsciously placed a hand on her vaginal lips and rubbed them to get the last couple of squirts of her current orgasm out of her body.

"Still haven't caved in yet?" said Tails, as the two of them calmed down yet again "That's okay, we can go again."

Wave was shocked to see that Tails was still going on, just how long would it be until he ran out of steam. She watched him as he pulled out of her pussy, she then stared down at the waterfall of mixed cum that oozed of her well fucked pussy. She then suddenly gasped as she was flipped onto her belly and Tails forced her to stand on her hands and knees and stick her ass out into the air. It suddenly dawned on her what he was about to do as she felt his cock press up against her ass cheeks, that would break her for sure. She had to stop this before she lost the competition.

"P...Please Tails" she begged "Stop."

"Uh uh uh" said Tails, in a perfect impression of her earlier "Remember what you said Wave. This can't be called off. You also said that we can do whatever we want to each other."

"I hate myself" growled Wave irritably.

Tails gave a small chuckle and slowly and teasingly rubbed his shaft up and down Wave's buttocks, causing her to gently squirm as he delayed the inevitable to really show his dominance. Wave gave a more violent shiver when Tails took the head of his cock and positioned it right on her rear hole, preparing to shove it in and fuck her ass hard and raw.

"Don't worry" he said "I've lubed it up earlier when I rimmed you. So I doubt it will hurt that much."

With one hard thrust, Tails pushed his cock deep into Wave's ass. He moaned as his cock was immediately squeezed by the swallow's tight inner walls, he hit the very end of her tunnel in the very first thrust. Wave screamed and threw her head back as she felt the long, thick flesh pole force it's way into her ass and make her feel extremely full, she jolted forward when she felt the hard cock's tip slam into the end of her tunnel.

"O...Oh my god" she whimpered as Tails drew back for another hard thrust.

Taking no time to let Wave get used to his incredible size, Tails pulled out and then slammed himself back in. He groaned pleasurably every time he felt the tip of his cock slam against her inner cavern wall, and even more so as he felt her inner walls squeezing his cock. Wave on the other hand, just stood there on her hands and knees taking the cock like she was nothing more than Tails's plaything. Neither of them could deny it, this felt fucking amazing.

Tails growled as he rammed his hard shaft into Wave's back entrance. He moved his hands towards her chest and took her swaying melons into his hands. Wave gasped and moaned even more as she felt his rough, strong hands work her breasts and squeeze them hard and fast, flicking his thumbs over her erect nipples and giving them a small pinch every now and then.

After a bit longer, Tails moved one of his hands away from her breasts and down to her dripping pussy. He began by slowly rubbing his fingers up and down against Wave's vaginal lips, causing the swallow to shudder as he continued to fuck her and squeeze her breasts with his other hand. After teasing her by rubbing her pussy lips a bit, Tails then slowly inserted one finger into Wave's cunt. Wave groaned in blaring pleasure as the thin fingers slowly went deep into her pussy, when she felt Tails push all of his finger into her she then felt him pull it out and force it back in again, repeating the process several times, almost in perfect mimicry to what he was doing to her ass with his cock. Soon though he slowly inserted more fingers to add to Wave's pleasure even more.

Wave was in so much pleasure it was almost hard to stay conscious. Having Tails fuck her ass harder than he fucked her pussy, one of his hands rubbing her well rounded breasts, and feeling him rub her pussy so that she could cum with him was too much for her. She couldn't take it any more, she didn't care about winning the competition anymore, it was her fault for trying to win a competition like this against a sexual beast.

"F...Fuck Tails" she growled "I...I...I..."

"Yes?" grunted Tails, figuring he knew what she was about to say.

"AH I'M YOURS NOW" she screamed "YOURS FOREVER! FUCK ME TAILS, FUCK ME HARD."

Tails smirked. He had won. Upon hearing her words, Tails gave a grunt of pleasure and began to fuck her faster. He rammed his cock into her tight ass at an unforgiving speed, squeezed her breasts hard, even slapping them, and finger fucking her pussy with three of his fingers.

Wave gave several loud screams of pleasure, begging the fox to go faster. He went at his absolute fastest, sending Wave into deep orgasmic fits of jolting pleasure as she felt him fuck her at an unforgiving pace. But then all of a sudden, he slowed down. Wave groaned unhappily as she felt Tails begin to slowly thrust his cock into her ass, go back to rubbing her pussy lips teasingly, and slowly massaging one of her breasts.

"Taaaaaiiiillllsss" she wailed.

"Beg" he said.

Wave looked back at Tails with lust and surprise in her eyes. There was something so wild, so demanding in his eyes. Tails grinned down at her with such a wild smile. He really wanted to show his dominance.

"W...What?" she said.

"I said beg" said Tails "Beg for me to make you cum, and I'll grant you that."

Wave couldn't believe that Tails was saying stuff like this. Had she really underestimated Tails this much in her life? Still, there was something very fucking hot about him telling her to beg him to let her cum.

"P...Please Tails" she begged him, pushing her ass into his hips "Make me cum. Make me cum hard, and then fill my ass up with your own. Please do it."

Tails grinned, that was what he wanted to hear. He resumed his rough actions, earning a surprise scream out of Wave as he suddenly started going rough and fast again, thrusting his cock deep into her ass at a super fast pace, thrusting three fingers into her sopping tight pussy, and squeezing and massaging her breasts, flicking and pinching her hard nipples.

With one final thrust from his fingers, Tails caused Wave to have yet another mind blowing orgasm. Her juices squirted out of her pussy all over the couch below her and she lost the ability to lift herself with her arms. Her upper body collapsed into a puddle of her juices and hr lower body stayed risen high in the air for Tails to abuse. Tails groaned as he felt the swallow's ass get super tight upon making her cum. He gave one final thrust into Wave and unleashed his warm, gooey cum deep into the swallow's ass, making her cry out again, and making himself moan in pleasure.

Once he was finished pumping his cum into Wave's ass, Tails pulled out of her, a long strand of his cum connecting from the tip of his slowly softening cock to Wave's rim. Wave lost the ability to lift her lower body and collapsed on the couch completely, while Tails leaned on the arm of the couch, panting and wiping a bit of sweat off of his brow.

"I...It looks like you won" panted Wave.

"Yeah" Tails panted back "I guess I did."

Tails sat there for a bit and watched as Wave slowly lifted herself up to sit down properly. Part of him was in triumph that he won, but another, much larger part of him, felt guilty that Wave was now forced to be his personal assistant for the rest of her life. Being the good trooper that he was, Tails placed a hand on her shoulder to tell her something.

"Listen Wave" he said "You don't have to be my personal assistant for the rest of your life if you don't want to."

"You won fair and square" shrugged Wave.

"That's not the point" said Tails "I'm just trying to be a good person and give you a choice."

"And I appreciate that Tails" said Wave "But I meant what I said, I want to be yours. That doesn't necessarily mean being your assistant."

"You mean?" said Tails.

"Yes Tails" said Wave "I want to be yours. I've never had a person that made me cum so roughly or so hard. Your like the perfect lover."

"Wow" said Tails "So er... does this mean were friends now?"

"Probably more than friends" shrugged Wave, leaning in to kiss Tails.

Tails felt Wave push her tongue into his mouth to kiss him. But this time, she did it much more gently and caring. It took a little bit longer than Wave would have liked for Tails to respond, but he soon wrapped her arms around her form and kissed her back. The two of them shared the passionate kiss for a bit while caressing each other with their hands.


End file.
